Sex In The Desert
by Laeta
Summary: Sequel to Compromise To Happiness. A conversation delves into Grissom's past Grissom reveals a wish for the future. [GC friendship]


Disclaimer: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I can't help but borrow them a short while. I heartily enjoy the show and its premise. The events of this story are mine, but the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: This is for b8kworm. Thank you for watching CSI in the first place. Thank you for getting me hooked. You know that I'll make you sorry for it.  
A big thanks to Bill, for your help.  
For the graveshiftcsi members. Just writing to add the elements of Allison's challenge.

Archives: ShipperworldCSI, Working Love, mine. Anybody else, email me. I like to go visiting.

Pairing(s): G/C friendship.

Sequel to "Compromise To Happiness". Go read that first, but it's not necessary.

***** ***** ***** 

Title: Sex In The Desert

Author: Laeta  
E-mail: ladylaeta@yahoo.com

  


Minute after interminable minute ticked by; the only distinguishable sounds were pen scrapings, paper rustling, and the far away breathing of the various lab equipment. Shift was half over and the excitement of the sole case that evening had long past. The halls echoed with silence as the pile of tedious paperwork slowly dwindled.

Besides a handful of lab technicians, Catherine and Grissom were the only two on duty this eve before Thanksgiving's Day. It could have been worse; the entire place could have been bustling with other CSIs, technicians, police officers, reporters, lawyers, suspects, and grieving members of victims' families. All of whom would remember that they had nothing to be thankful for on this particular holiday. Some would regret an act of passion that would result in a prison sentence; some would begin the arduous process of putting their life together after a loved one's unexpected death; the rest would detest the idiocy of humankind that required their presence at work when they ought to be with their own families. As it were, everybody associated with the crime lab was grateful for the quiet night on a holiday. Though it may seem boring, the alternative was far worse.

With this in mind, Catherine stretched in triumph as she finished the last of the paperwork for their only case of the night. She felt no distaste for the paperwork; there really was not anything else to do. A plus was that the case had been simple, almost a routine situation - in other words: a no-brainer for a CSI with her level of experience. Again, it could have been worse.

The call had come early; they debated on who should go. There was always the possibility that another scene would demand their attention. In the end, they both went and left instructions with somebody to call Grissom's cell phone if anything came up. Evidence gathering and cataloging was fun, in a nostalgic way. The worked methodically; there was no rush or pressure to close the case quickly. It reminded them of the times past.

To draw out the reminiscent atmosphere, they bullied - in truth, Catherine bullied - Greg out of the lab to perform the tests herself while Grissom made himself a nuisance to a very wary David. Open and shut case, they drew it out to occupy a good portion of the shift. Like many times before, they drew lots in an attempt to avoid the report. Catherine won; Grissom was buried under the more annoying mound of everyday mundane paperwork. She did not envy him; twenty minutes of filling out office supply forms, overtime hour time sheets, general expenses forms, and equipment repair authorizations were enough to have her grateful for the company of the tarantula in Grissom's office.

Placing the finished report under Grissom's nose for his signature, she fled the room before a startled exclamation could exit his lungs. Scant minutes later, she was back in the office with two cups of steaming coffee in hand. She noticed the report had been duly placed in the out/finished bin.

He shot a glare at her when he caught the triumphant smirk. Though she may be finished, he was still backlogged if he even wanted to contemplate taking Christmas off.

The coffee was much appreciated as was its added addition. Curiosity peaked as he recognized the unique flavor of that particular liquor. He raised his eyebrow to question his companion; her smirk widened to a grin.

Wanting to catch her off-guard, he queried, "As much as I appreciate this, why not whiskey?"

"Because I used the last of your Irish cream yesterday." She did not blink an eye; he had to give her that point. Still on key, she shot back. "Why? Do you prefer whiskey?"

"Not really. I like the taste of an Irish Coffee to this." He held up his coffee mug.

She realized that the night was becoming just a little odd. For instance, first, this was their only conversation during the entire shift. Second, the conversation was about liqueurs and drinking preferences. On second thought, the night was beginning to get interesting.

"Really?" She did not know that; point for Grissom.

Grissom was comfortable. The night was relaxed; the atmosphere was one for divulging secrets. It was Thanksgiving, too; who better to share with than the one person Grissom was thankful for.

And so, he continued with, "Really. A Café Royale is for people who can't appreciate the flavor of a good malt."

"Hey, I like brandy."

"That's different. I like brandy, too, by itself. When it's added to my coffee, then its flavor sours."

"How do you even know the names? I barely know what to put in and how much."

He settled his piercing gaze on Catherine as if debating with himself just how much to share. He was starting to feel the small amount of alcohol working on his system; it had been hours since he had eaten. Throwing his reserve away, he felt that on this night especially, he would try to become normal.

"I had a roommate in college who worked as a bartender. He needed a ride to and from work; I was working as a night-shift coroner at the time. My shift would start a few hours after his, so I would drive him to the bar and he would give me a free meal as payment. The bar's owner didn't mind since he was the best bartender. On my night's off, my roommate would make me try drinks. I'd end up staying the entire night; by the end, I'd be sober but, in between, I wouldn't say I was drunk, only close to it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Learned a lot. Saw a lot of fights, too; it's a great way to see blood splatter."

"I'll bet. I worked in a bar, too. I bet that I have more experience than you."

"Probably. You'd have been sober, too. Besides, it's your specialty."

"And don't you forget that."

His eyes danced with laughter; as if forgetting any detail were possible for Grissom.

"Anyway, after a while, I picked up on the names and the ingredients. My roommate and the bar's owner would tell me the effects of each ingredient in each recipe on the really slow nights."

"What'd you drink most of the time?"

"Generally, I preferred the Irish Coffee with less on the whiskey and more on the coffee when I had to work. During finals, we lived on Latenite Coffees; once we went through four whipped cream containers in a week. My mother liked a Coffee Liqueur."

"What's in that?"

"The usual: coffee and sugar. Then you add vanilla extract and vodka."

"She used to love the smell of vanilla, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence remembering the woman who influenced an enormous portion of Grissom's life. As if on a silent cue, they raised their glasses in salute to her.

"That was then; I don't really like Latenite Coffees anymore. I find myself making more Midnight Manxes now."

"Midnight Manx?"

"Kahlua, Irish cream, Goldschlager, heavy cream, and hazelnut coffee."

"I should try that sometime."

"I'll be sure to bring the ingredients with me on Christmas."

Her voice softened, "That means you're definitely planning on coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Cath." He was voice was equally as soft. Since the night she had invited him, he had done a lot of thinking on her words. She had been completely right; he figured with a new year coming up, he ought to start it off on the right foot. Ending this year with Christmas at Catherine's place was a way to do just that. He needed to make her see this.

He cleared his throat. "Have you ever had a Fling?"

She smiled. Unbeknownst to herself, her posture had once again relaxed into the cushions of her chair. "Excuse me; are you coming onto me, Gil?"

He flashed a grin. "A Coffee Fling, Cath."

"Are you offering?"

"Sure."

Her laughter quieted down slowly and Grissom once again experienced a deep, heartfelt thanks for the wonderful friend he had in the woman across the table from him.

"Gil, just out of curiosity. Is there anything you haven't tried?"

"Actually, yes."

"What is it?"

"Sex In The Desert."

***** ***** ***** 

Café Royale  
4 tsp Brandy  
0.75 cup Coffee  
1 cube of Sugar

Coffee Fling  
1 oz Scotch Drambuie  
1 cup Coffee  
Taste, use Sugar  
Lemon Peel  
~ Drambuie: golden liqueur, based on Scotch whiskey and sweetened with heather honey and flavored with different herbs

Coffee Liqueur  
3 cups of Coffee  
3 cups of Sugar  
1 tbsp Vanilla Extract  
1 quart Vodka

Irish Coffee  
1 oz Irish Whiskey  
1 tsp Sugar  
1 cup of Coffee  
1 oz cream

Latenite Coffee  
1/2 oz Bourbon  
Pot of Coffee  
Top with Whipped Cream  
Taste, use Brown Sugar

Midnight Manx  
1 oz Kahlua  
1 oz Irish Cream  
2 oz Heavy Cream  
2 oz Hazelnut Coffee  
dash of Goldshlager  
~ Kahlua: coffee flavored liqueur made in Mexico  
~ Goldshlager: Swiss cinnamon schnapps (various strong, dry liqueurs) liqueur with 24K gold leaf flakes

Sex In The Desert  
1 oz Tequila  
1 oz Triple Sec  
1 oz Cherry juice  
1/2 oz Margarita mix  
1/2 oz Cranberry juice  
~ Triple Sec: type of curacao (liqueur flavored with orange peal, cinnamon, and mace) having higher alcohol content

More info: http://www.virtualbar.com  
http://www.webtender.com

© RK 17.Nov.2001


End file.
